1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device for controlling operations of a device to be controlled in which a receiver receives a transmission code signal of electromagnetic wave transmitted from a transmitter. More specifically, the present invention relates to; for example, a multifunction system for controlling operations of numerous types of one or more devices to be controlled, in order to, for example, lock or unlock a door of a vehicle such as an automobile, to unlock a trunk of a vehicle, or to activate a vehicle burglar alarm of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has already been put into practical use a device which enables a user to remotely control locking/unlocking of a vehicle""s doors by actuation of a button of a transmitter. According to a certain existing technology, a transmitter is equipped with a single button. When the button is actuated, the transmitter sends only an ID code, which is a transmitter identification code unique to the transmitter. A receiver determines whether or not the received ID code matches a code which has been stored in the memory of the receiver beforehand. When a match is determined to exist between the codes, a predetermined single function of a device to be controlled is activated. The predetermined single function of the device to be controlled corresponds to execution of only unlocking of a lock mechanism of a vehicle door or the lock mechanism performing a locking operation and an unlocking operation alternately when the ID code is received repeatedly. Since the transmitter controls only a single function, the technology involves the disadvantage of inferior convenience.
According to another existing technology intended for solving such a drawback, a transmitter is equipped with a plurality of buttons. When one of the buttons is actuated, a transmitter identification code unique to the transmitter and a control code corresponding to the actuated button are transmitted. Upon determination of a match between the ID code transmitted from the transmitter and the code stored in memory beforehand, a receiver controls the operation of the device to be controlled, on the basis of a corresponding control code uniquely allocated to the actuated button. For example, in the case of a transmitter equipped with two buttons, the locking or unlocking of a door lock mechanism is controlled through actuation of one button. Further, a lock mechanism of a vehicle trunk is unlocked by actuation of the other button, to thereby release the trunk. In this way, multi-functionality is attained.
A problem which has arisen in the latter technology is that the functions of devices to be controlled have been uniquely allocated respectively to the plurality of buttons of the transmitter in advance; for example, one of the transmitter""s buttons is uniquely allocated to the function of locking/unlocking doors, and the other button is uniquely allocated to a trunk release function. The user cannot allocate desired functions to respective buttons, and is thus forced to endure inferior operability.
An object of the present invention is to provide a remote control device which enables the user to arbitrarily allocate a plurality of types of operations of devices to be controlled to a single or a plurality of operation switches of a transmitter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a remote control device which enables the user to arbitrarily allocate a plurality of types of operations of devices to be controlled respectively to a plurality of operation modes of a single operation switch of a transmitter; for example, a period of time during which a button is to be pressed or a single operation or the number of operations to be performed within a predetermined period of time.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote control device for controlling a plurality of operations in a multifunction system, the device comprising:
a transmitter having an operation switch, the transmitter for transmitting a transmission code including a transmitter ID code unique to the transmitter and a control code assigned to the operation switch or corresponding to an operation of the operation switch; and
a receiver for receiving the transmission code, the receiver comprising:
first memory means for storing the transmitter ID code and one of a plurality of function selection codes corresponding to the transmitter ID code;
second memory means for correspondingly and previously setting and storing the control code and operation information to be remotely controlled for each of the plurality of function selection codes, in which the operation information corresponding to the control code differs for each of the plurality of function selection codes;
function selection code input means for inputting the function selection code;
mode setting means for setting the receiver to one of a program mode and an operation mode; and
receiving control means for controlling the plurality of operations in response to a signal output from the mode setting means,
wherein, during the program mode, the receiving control means stores in the first memory means the function selection code input by the function selection code input means to correspond to the transmitter ID code received; and
wherein, during the operation mode, when the transmitter ID code included in the transmission code received corresponds with the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory means,
the receiving control means reads from the first memory means the function selection code corresponding to the transmitter ID code;
the receiving control means reads from the second memory means the operation information corresponding to the control code of the function selection code read from the first memory means; and
the receiving control means performs an operation based on the operation information read from the second memory means.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the transmitter comprises a plurality of operation switches, and a plurality of control codes respectively allocated to the plurality of operation switches are transmitted.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the transmitter comprises at least one operation switch, the transmitter transmits the control code corresponding to operation of the operation switch or corresponding to a time during which the operation switch is operated or the number of times that the operation switch is operated.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the transmitter comprises a plurality of operation switches and the transmitter transmits the control code corresponding to one of combinations of the operation switches operated simultaneously.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the transmitter comprises a plurality of operation switches, the transmitter transmits the control code corresponding to one of combinations of the plurality of operation switches operated simultaneously and corresponding to a time during which the operation switches are operated or the number of times that the operation switches are operated.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the function selection code input means comprises:
detection means for detecting an operation of an object to be operated by an operator and to be provided in a vehicle in advance; and
count output means for counting the number of signals output from the detection means within a predetermined code input time and outputting a count result as the function selection code.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the detection means for detecting the operation of the object to be operated corresponds to one selected from the group consisting of:
a courtesy switch for detecting the opening and closing action of a vehicle door;
an ignition switch for applying power to an ignition circuit of a spark ignition internal combustion engine;
a lock switch for detecting that a door lock mechanism has been locked or unlocked;
a switch for detecting the orientation of angular displacement of a removable key which is subjected to angular displacement in accordance with the locking/unlocking operation of the lock mechanism;
a brake switch for detecting pressing of a vehicle brake pedal; and
a switch to be operated in order to illuminate/extinguish vehicle light.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the function selection code input means detects an operation of the mode setting means switchably setting one of the program mode and the operation mode, and the function selection means outputs the function selection code corresponding to the operation detected.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the function selection code input means outputs the function selection code corresponding to the transmission code transmitted from the transmitter when the receiver is in the program mode.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote control device for controlling a plurality of control operations in a multifunction system, the device comprising:
a transmitter having an operation switch, the transmitter for transmitting a transmission code including a transmitter ID code unique to the transmitter and a control code corresponding to the operation of the operation switch; and
a receiver for receiving the transmission code, wherein the receiver comprises:
first memory means for storing the transmitter ID code and a function selection code assigned to the transmitter ID code;
second memory means for correspondingly and previously setting and storing the control code, a transmission mode of the transmission code and operation information to be remotely controlled for each of the plurality of function selection codes, in which the operation information corresponding to the control code differs for each of the plurality of function selection codes;
junction selection code input means for inputting the function selection code;
measurement means for measuring the transmission mode of the transmission code;
mode setting means for setting the receiver to one of a program mode and an operation mode; and
receiving control means for controlling the plurality of operations in response to a signal output from the mode setting means,
wherein, during the program mode, the receiving control means stores in the first memory means the function selection code input by the function selection code input means to correspond to the transmitter ID code received; and
wherein, during the operation mode, when the transmitter ID code included in the transmission code received corresponds with the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory means,
the receiving control means reads from the first memory means the function selection code corresponding to the transmitter ID code;
the receiving control means reads from the second memory means the operation information corresponding to the control code of the function selection code read from the first memory means and corresponding to the transmission mode measured by the measuring means; and
the receiving control means performs an operation based on the operation information read from the second memory means.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the transmission mode of the transmission code corresponds to a time during which the transmission code is transmitted or the number of times that the transmission code is transmitted.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the transmitter comprises a plurality of operation switches, the transmitter transmits the control code assigned to each of the plurality of operation switches.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the remote control device, the transmitter comprises a plurality of operation switches, and the transmitter transmits a control code corresponding to one of combinations of the plurality of operation switches operated simultaneously
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote control device for controlling a plurality of operations in a multifunction system, the device comprising:
a transmitter having an operation switch, the transmitter for transmitting a transmission code including a transmitter ID code unique to the transmitter; and
a receiver for receiving the transmission code, wherein the receiver comprises:
first memory means for storing the transmitter ID code and a function selection code assigned to the transmitter ID code;
second memory means for correspondingly and previously setting and storing operation information to be remotely controlled and one of the duration of the transmission code and the number of times that the transmission code is received, for each of the plurality of function selection codes, in which the operation information corresponding to the one of the duration of the transmission code and the number of times differs for each of the plurality of function selection codes;
function selection input means for inputting the function selection code;
measurement means for measuring the duration of the transmission code received or the number of times the transmission code is received;
mode setting means for setting the receiver to one of a program mode and an operation mode; and
receiving control means for controlling the plurality of operations in response to a signal output from the mode setting means,
wherein, during the program mode, the receiving control means stores in the first memory means the function selection code input by the function selection code input means to correspond to the transmitter ID code received; and
wherein, during the operation mode, when the transmitter ID code included in the transmission code received corresponds with the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory means,
the receiving control means reads from the first memory means the function selection code corresponding to the transmitter ID code;
the receiving control means reads from the second memory means the operation information of the function selection code read from the first memory mean and corresponding to an output of the measurement means; and
the receiving control means performs an operation based on the operation information read from the second memory means.
In the remote control device, the transmitter may consist of a transmitter.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with one or more operation switches, such as push buttons. When the user presses one of the push buttons, the transmitter transmits the transmission code in the form of, for example, a radio signal, an ultrasonic-wave signal, or an electromagnetic wave signal such as light, infrared rays, or visible rays. The transmission code comprises a transmitter ID code unique to a transmitter (hereinafter often abbreviated as an xe2x80x9cID codexe2x80x9d) and a control code (hereinafter often abbreviated as a xe2x80x9cbutton codexe2x80x9d). The transmission code may include another code or signal.
The transmitter is formed into a compact device which can be carried while in a pocket. The transmitter modulates a RF carrier wave signal having, for example a predetermined carrier frequency, through use of a series of binary numerals consisting of a combination of logic value of xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and logic value of xe2x80x9c0.xe2x80x9d The thus-modulated RF carrier wave signal is transmitted.
The control code may be coded so as to individually correspond to the actuated operation switch or coded so as to correspond to a combination of a plurality of operation switches, for example two switches, to be operated simultaneously. In another embodiment, a control code may be coded so as to correspond to the mode of operation of the operation switch. For example, a control code is coded so as to correspond to, for example, (a) a period of time during which the operation switch is pressed continuously, (b) the number of times the operation switch is activated/deactivated within a preset period of time, or (c) a combination of operation switches which have been actuated within a preset period of time.
The receiver is provided in a vehicle, for example an automobile, and receives the transmission code transmitted from the transmitter. A coded signal would often be called a code herein. The receiver operates in a switching manner between a program mode and an operation mode. In a state in which the receiver is in a program mode, an operator, i.e., the user, actuates the operation switch of the transmitter, to thereby transmit a transmission code. The receiver receives the transmission code and stores, in first memory means, a transmitter ID code and a function selection code which are included in the transmission code. The function selection code has been entered by the user by way of function selection code input means of the receiver while the receiver is in a program mode.
In second memory means, a control code included in the transmission code transmitted from the transmitter and corresponding operation information assigned to each of the plurality of types of operations of a device to be remotely controlled are set and stored for each function selection code so as to constitute, for example, a table. The operation information corresponding to the control code stored in the second memory means may differ from one function selection code to another function selection code or may be the same. The first and second memory means may be embodied by means of independent memory devices or may be embodied by different storage regions within a single memory device.
Preferably, the function selection code corresponding to the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory means can be rewritten by function selection code input means. Accordingly, the operation information corresponding to the operation switch of the transmitter or the operation information corresponding to the mode of operation of the operation switch can be allocated to an arbitrary operation switch.
In a case where the receiver receives a transmission code from the transmitter while being switched to an operation mode, a determination is made as to whether or not a match exists between the transmitter ID code included in the thus-received transmission code and the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory means. If a match exists between the ID codes, a function selection code corresponding to the transmitter ID code is read from the first memory means. Further, operation information corresponding to the control code of the thus-read function selection code is read. On the basis of the thus-read operation information, the receiver operates the device to be controlled. In contrast, if it is determined that no match exists between the received transmitter ID code and the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory mean, the receiver does not perform any further operation, and hence the device to be controlled is not controlled.
The operation information representing an operation to be performed may correspond to either an operation for locking a vehicle door lock mechanism or an operation for unlocking the vehicle door lock mechanism. Alternatively, the operation information may correspond to an operation for iteratively performing locking and unlocking operations each time the receiver receives the transmission code. The operation information may also correspond to an operation for locking or unlocking a vehicle trunk. Alternatively, the operation information may correspond to an operation for activating warning means for preventing theft, for example a horn, or another operation.
Preferably, the transmitter iteratively and continuously transmits a transmission code over a period of time during which an operation switch is actuated. The transmitter may have one or more operation switches. In a case where the transmitter has a plurality of operation switches, control codes individually allocated to respective operation switches are produced. In another embodiment, a plurality of operation switches may be actuated simultaneously, and a control code may be produced so as to correspond to a combination of a plurality of operation switches which have been operated simultaneously.
The receiver assumes a program mode analogous to that mentioned previously. In a case where the receiver is in an operation mode, if it is determined that a match exists between the transmitter ID code included in the received transmission code and the transmitter ID code previously stored in the first memory means, a function selection code corresponding to the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory means is read. The duration of a continuation transmission code received by the receiver is compared by comparison means with a predetermined one type of period or with a plurality of types of predetermined periods. In the second memory means, a control code, the duration output from the comparison means, and operation information are stored for each function selection code so as to constitute a table. In accordance with the function selection code read from the first memory means, the control code stored in the second memory means and the operation information corresponding to the duration output from the comparison means are read from the second memory means, whereby the operation of the device to be controlled is controlled.
The transmission code signal transmitted from the transmitter over the period of time during which the operation switch is actuated may correspond to a transmission code signal which comprises a single transmitter ID code and a transmission code signal consisting of a single control code corresponding to the operated operation switch and which is iteratively and continuously transmitted in the manner as mentioned previously. In other embodiment, the transmission code signal to be transmitted over a period of operation time during which the operation switch is operated may comprise one or more transmitter ID codes and a control code which follows the transmitter ID code(s) and is iteratively and continuously transmitted until the operation period expires. In still another embodiment, the transmission code signal may be formed from a continuation signal which is continuous until actuation of the operation switch is terminated, such as a carrier wave signal, so as to follow one or more transmission codes consisting of a transmitter ID code and a control code. In other respects, the present invention is identical in configuration and operation with the inventions mentioned previously.
Preferably, a transmission code is transmitted each time an operation switch is actuated. For example, a transmission code is transmitted once or a plurality of times each time the operation switch is actuated. Alternatively, a transmission code is iteratively and continuously transmitted over a period of time during which the operation switch is actuated.
The receiver assumes a program mode analogous to that mentioned previously. In a case where the receiver is in an operation mode, if it is determined that a match exists between the transmitter ID code included in the received transmission code and the transmitter ID code previously stored in the first memory means, a function selection code is read from the first memory means. In the receiver, count means counts the number of times a transmission code is received at intervals through intermittent actuation of the operation switch within a predetermined period of time. In the second memory means, a control code, the number of times a control code is received, and operation information are stored for each function selection code so as to constitute a table. A control code defined by the thus-read function selection code and operation information corresponding to the number of times output from the count means are read, and the operation of a device to be controlled is controlled.
The transmitter may have one or more operation switches. In a case where the transmitter has a plurality of operation switches, a control code corresponding to a plurality of operation switches to be operated simultaneously may be produced. In other respects, the present invention is identical in configuration and operation with the inventions mentioned previously.
Preferably, a plurality of transmitter ID codes and corresponding function selection codes are correlated and stored in the memory of the receiver. The control code and corresponding operation information are stored so as to constitute a table for each function selection code.
Preferably, in the receiver, a plurality of transmitter ID codes and corresponding function selection codes are stored in memory. A control code and corresponding operation information are stored so as to constitute a table for each function selection code.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with a plurality of operation switches and transmits control codes allocated to the respective operation switches.
Preferably, control codes individually corresponding to respective switches of the transmitter are produced, thus constituting a transmission code.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with one or more operation switches. A control code corresponding to an operation switch and an operation time is transmitted.
A control code is produced so as to correspond to one or more operation switches of the transmitter and a period of time during which the operation switch is actuated.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with one or more operation switches. A control code corresponding to the operation switch and the number of times the operation switch has been actuated is transmitted.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with one or more operation switches. There is produced a control code corresponding to the number of times the operation switch is actuated within a predetermined period of time.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with one or more operation switches and transmits a control code corresponding to one of combinations of operation of operation switches to be operated simultaneously.
Of the plurality of operation switches provided on the transmitter, some operation switches are actuated simultaneously, and there is produced a control code corresponding to one of combinations of operation of the switches to be actuated simultaneously.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with a plurality of operation switches and transmits a control code corresponding to one of combinations of actuation of the operation switches to be actuated simultaneously, as well as corresponding to a period of time during which the operation switches are actuated.
Of the plurality of operation switches provided on the transmitter, some operation switches are actuated simultaneously, and there is produced a control code corresponding to one of combinations of operation of the switches to be actuated simultaneously as well as corresponding to a period of time during which the operation switches are actuated simultaneously.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with a plurality of operation switches and transmits a control code corresponding to one of combinations of actuation of the operation switches to be actuated simultaneously, as well as corresponding to the number of times the operations switches are actuated.
Of the plurality of operation switches provided on the transmitter, some operation switches are actuated simultaneously, and there is produced a control code corresponding to the number of times the operation switches are actuated simultaneously within a predetermined period of time.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with a single operation switch and iteratively and continuously transmits a transmission code over a period of time during which the operation switch is actuated. The transmission code may contain a transmitter ID code unique to the transmitter or another code or signal.
Preferably, the receiver can switchably operate either a program mode or an operation mode. In the program mode, the receiver measures a duration of a continuation transmission code transmitted from the transmitter. An operator, that is, the user, inputs and sets a transmitter ID code so as to correspond to the duration, through use of the function selection code input means. The thus-entered transmitter ID code is stored in the first memory.
In the operation mode of the receiver, in a case where it is determined that a match exists between the transmitter ID code contained in the received transmission code and the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory means, a function selection code corresponding to the transmitter ID code is read from the first memory means. The duration of the continuation transmission code output from the comparison means and corresponding operation information pertaining to a device to be controlled are stored so as to constitute a table for each of the thus-read function selection codes. The operation information corresponding to a signal output from the comparison means is read, and on the basis of the thus-read operation information the operation of a device to be controlled is controlled. In other respects, the present invention is identical in configuration and operation with the other inventions described previously.
The number of times a transmission code is received and corresponding operation information constitute a table for each function selection code.
Preferably, the transmitter is equipped with a single operation switch and transmits a transmission code each time the operation switch is actuated. The transmission code may be transmitted once or a plurality of times each time the operation switch is actuated. Alternatively, the transmission code may be iteratively and continuously transmitted over a period of time during which the operation switch is actuated.
Preferably, the receiver stores, in first memory, the function selection code entered by the user through use of the function selection code input means so as to correspond to the received transmitter ID code. In the operation mode, in a case where the receiver receives a transmission code including the transmitter ID code equal to that stored in the first memory means, the receiver reads a function selection code corresponding to the transmitter ID code stored in the first memory means. The count means counts the number of times the transmission code transmitted from the transmitter has been received at intervals through intermittent actuation of the operation switch within a predetermined period of time T151. Operation information corresponding to a count result output from the count means is read from the second memory means. On the basis of the thus-read operation information and the function selection code, the operation of a device to be controlled is controlled. The number of times the transmission code has been received and corresponding operation information are stored in the second memory means, thus constituting for example a table. In other respects, the present invention is identical in configuration and operation with the inventions mentioned previously.
Preferably, the function selection code input means has detection means for detecting the mode of operation of an article to be operated. The article to be operated has been provided in a vehicle beforehand and is actuated by the operator. The article to be operated corresponds to, for example, a door, an ignition switch, a door lock mechanism, a brake pedal, or a switch to be operated in order to illuminate/extinguish vehicle light. The count output means counts the number of signals output from the detection means, within the code input time which has been predetermined for the program mode of the receiver. A function selection code corresponding to the count result output from the count output means is output. During the program mode of the transmitter, the function selection code output from the count output means is stored in the first memory means so as to correspond to a transmitter ID code.
The function selection code input means detects the mode of operation of the mode setting switch used for effecting switching between a program mode and an operation mode, thereby outputting a function selection code corresponding to the thus-detected operation mode.
While the receiver is set in a program mode through actuation of the mode setting switch of the receiver, the mode setting switch is actuated, thus enabling entry of a function selection code corresponding to the operation mode. For example, in a case where the mode setting switch is configured so as to be manually turned on or off according to whether the receiver is in a program mode or an operation mode, the mode of operation of the mode setting switch may correspond to the number of times the mode setting switch is switched between ON and OFF within a predetermined code input time or a duration during which the mode setting switch remains ON or OFF. A function selection code corresponding to the number of times the mode setting switch is switched or corresponding to the duration is produced and is employed as a function selection code.
During the program mode of the receiver, the function selection code input means may output a function selection code corresponding to the transmission code output from the transmitter.
In a state in which the receiver is set in a program mode, the operation switch of the transmitter is actuated, to thereby transmit a transmission code. In response to the transmission code, a function selection code is output. The function transmission code may correspond to (a) a control code contained in the transmission code output from the transmitter, (b) a function selection code corresponding to a comparison result output from the comparison means as a result of comparison between the duration of the transmission code and a predetermined period of time, in a case where the transmitter iteratively and continuously transmits the transmission code over a period of time during which the operation switch of the transmitter is actuated, or (c) a function selection code corresponding to the count result output from the count means after the count means has counted the number of times the transmission code is received within a predetermined period of time, in a case where the transmitter transmits each time the operation switch is actuated.